Purify
by FrigidWindofTeenageRebellion
Summary: 10 years after the events of Fallout 3, the East Coast Brotherhood takes full control of the Capital Wastes and begins to expand. With their abundance of resources after the war against the Enclave, they have gone unchallenged into the Wasteland. They now find themselves in the Commonwealth trying to bring order and stability. Fallout belongs to Bethesda, not me.
1. Chapter 1

**_Revised this chapter, hope its a little better than it was._**

The Lone Wanderer stepped out of the vertibird once it touched down. He took in the sights around him, and inhaled a breath of fresh air. His new destiny was right in front of him, both his and the Brotherhoods. Boston. After the purifier and the war with the Enclave, the Brotherhood began expanding, and fast. With all of the technology they got from the war, vertibirds, Tesla coils, armor improvements, they could not only move easily throughout the wastes, but did so unchallenged. They not only had the people, the technology, and the knowledge to conquer, but they had the power to do so. He picked up his Assault Rifle and walked down the street with the rest of the Lyons Pride, and they quickly searched for hostiles.

"Keep an eye out" Paladin Glade said quietly to Kodiak.

Meanwhile on the roof, Knight Sergeant Dusk and Knight Captain Colvin, the snipers of the team, were on the rooftops scanning for anything that moved. Sarah Lyons and the Lone Wanderer moved quickly but cautiously down an alleyway towards their destination.

"How much longer until we reach Diamond City?" Sarah asked.

"Not much longer" the Lone Wanderer said.

He's only been to the city once and that was only outside the gate. He looked at his Pipboy 3000 to see the map.

"Yeah, only a little longer." he assured her.

She nodded and the two walked in silence until they got to the gate.

"Goddamn, thats a big ass gate" Glade said as they walked up.

"This almost puts the Citadel to shame" Kodiak remarked.

They were greeted by 2 guards asking about their business in the city.

"Brotherhood? what are you guys doing here?" one guard asked.

"I thought you guys only operated in the outskirts of the city?" said the other.

"We're here on business, do you know of a Lee?" the Wanderer asked. The guards nodded and gave them the name of the building she was usually in. "Thank you gentlemen".

The team walked though the city, taking in all of the sights and shops.

"If only I brought my caps..." Glade said.

They finally arrived at the building they were looking for.

"Chem-I-Care, huh?" the Wanderer mumbled to himself.

"C'mon, lets head in and see if we could find her." Sarah said. They walked in and immediatly saw who they were looking for. was currently too busy helping a patient to notice the squad of soldiers walk in.

" ?" the Wanderer called.

"Yes, yes I'l be with you in a min..." she looked up, and for a split second saw James flash in her mind, and memeries long forgotten. "I-Its...you" was in shock, not seeing the Wanderer for years and seeing how much more he resembles his father.

"Its...been a long time Madison" the Wanderer said.

"Yes...yes it has" she said with a small smile on her face.

"I have to ask you something Madison, and I know it wont be easy." was confused. She had no idea what it could be. "As you probably heard, the Brotherhood is in the area, hence us being here" he motioned to his squad. "Its about the purifyer" the Lone Wanderer finally said.

"The purifier? what about it?" Li asked quizzically.

"We need one here, to help these people."


	2. Chapter 2

The squad of soldiers made their way out of the Chem-I-Care building forcefully, being kicked out by herself after having a few words with them. Mostly unpleasent ones.

"Well this was a waste" Vargas said, annoyed and defeated.

"Did you really expect her to help? I mean she left because everything she went through building the first one. I'm surprised we weren't kicked out of town." Sarah said.

"She'll come around, I know deep down she really wants to help. We just need..." The Lone Wanderer trailed off. He was looking at something very intensly, like he was reliving a memory. "What is he wearing?" he asked. Everyone immediatly turned around and started scanning the area to see what he was talking about. They all soon noticed a man sitting on a chair at the Power Noodle, and he was wearing a bright blue jumpsuit with some yellow numbers on the back.

"Is that..." Sarah said as she squinted at the man.

"Yeah..." The Lone Wanderer replyed. "Its a vault suit." The Lone Wanderer began walking towards him, leaving everyone else standing in the street. He wanted to talk to him. Someone out of a vault that wasnt 101 or a clone named Gary made him feel connected in a way. He approtched him and took a seat next to him.

"New in town?" the Lone Wanderer asked. The man in the suit was surprised. He didnt see him come up. The Lone Wanderer could clearly see the numbers on his back now.

"Uhh...yeah, I guess you could say that." The man responded.

"You from a vault?" Lone Wanderer asked.

'What the hell does this guy want?' the man thought to himself. "Whats it to you?" he finally asked. The Lone Wanderer smiled.

"I'm also from a vault." As soon as the Lone Wanderer said this, the mans face lit up like a plasma grenade in the night.

"So you're from before too?! I thought I was the only one who survived!" the man raved.

"What are you talking about? Before what?" The mans expression dropped from total happiness to broken in less than a second. It wasnt until now that the Lone Wanderer noticed a set of dogtags on the mans chest. He could make out the word "Army" on them. "Wait a minute...are you...are you from before the war?" The man sighed and sat back down slowly.

"Yeah...yeah I am" he said, looking empty. "Everyone I knew is dead. Even the people who were in the vault weren't frozen this long. I'm the only one left." The Wanderer put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're not alone, we're more alike than you think." the Lone Wanderer smiled.

"What do you mean?" the man was confused. What could he possibly have in common with this stranger?

"When I was 19 years old, I left the vault to look for my dad. I was alone, scared, didn't know what to do." the Wanderer told him. "I lived my whole life in a vault, when I left I felt so vulnerable. But eventually, I got a home in a little place called Megaton. That was the first time in my entire life that I truly felt at home."

"Why are you telling me all this?" the man asked.

"I see a lot of myself in you" the Wanderer smiled. "Just out of a vault, doesn't know what to do or where to go. But you might just find its here you really belong." the Lone Wanderer patted his back and got up to leave.

"Wait! Where are you going?" the man asked.

"I have places to be" he said with a smile. "Something tells me you do too". The Lone Wanderer walked back over to his squad that had watched the whole interaction.

"So who is he? You never asked a name." Kodiak asked him.

"James Beckett" the Wanderer said without hesitation. "Former Captain in the U.s. Army."

"So he wasn't bullshitting you when he said hes Pre-War, huh?" Sarah said, no really believing what she was saying.

"We'll see him again." the Wanderer ahsured them.

"And what makes you say that?" Sarah asked.

"You saw me again, didn't you?" 


End file.
